Frozen
by The Petulant Purple Princess
Summary: Yukina finds out Hiei is her brother. Not like most stories where they reunite. Songfic.


**I suppose an explanation is in order. This is not like most stories where Yukina finds out Hiei is her brother and everyone's happy. Am I the only person who realizes that Yukina isn't going to be completely overjoyed when she finds out? Most people would be thoroughly pissed to find that their brother they had been looking for for so long had deliberately hidden their identity from them. Don't worry though, there is a happy ending.**

**Warning: There is some slight yaoi. I didn't originally intend for that to happen, but I couldn't help myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, this would not be fanfiction, and Hiei and Kurama would be a couple. The song belongs to Within Temptation.**

* * *

_I can't feel my senses_

_I just feel the cold_

Hiei stood in the distance, unseen by anyone in the swirling blizzard. He kept a careful eye on the little girl playing happily with the little woodland animals. They seemed so… protected in the forest, unlike Hiei. Hiei had nothing to protect him from the harsh elements. A sudden fear overcame him, and he slowly turned and walked away.

_All colors seem to fade away_

_I can't reach my soul_

Shigure strapped Hiei's arms securely out to the side, so he couldn't move. He leaned over the defenseless youkai, scalpel in hand. "This will be very painful," he warned. "Are you sure you want to go through with the procedure?"

Hiei gritted his teeth and glared up at the surgeon. "I can take it!" he growled in determination. Shigure shrugged his shoulders and cut into Hiei's head.

Hiei screamed in agony as Shigure worked. It was a pain he had never before experienced, and would never experience again. His screams intensified as the Jagan was lowered into the gaping hole in his forehead. The Jagan was trying to rip his soul away!

Later, when the surgery was over and the pain had finally ebbed away to a tolerable level, Hiei was surprised to realize that he did actually have a soul. The Jagan now held a part of it. This didn't really bother him; his soul was never completely his in the first place. His twin sister Yukina had always held a part of it.

_I won't stop running_

_If I knew there was a chance_

_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all_

_But I'm forced to let go_

"Before you leave," Shigure said softly, "the girl you got that thing implanted for."

"What about her?" Hiei growled. He glared at the burly demon, daring him to say anything out of line.

"You cannot tell her who you are. That will be my payment for performing the surgery."

Hiei grunted and flitted away, his emotions in turmoil.

_Tell me I'm frozen_

_But what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons_

_I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth I sacrifice for you_

_You say that I am frozen_

_But what can I do?  
_

"Damn you Hiei!"

Hiei would have been amused by Yukina's uncharacteristic use of profanity, if it weren't directed at him. With the current situation he found himself in, he was just angry. Not at Yukina, of course, but at the fact that his secret was known.

The truth of the matter was that Yusuke accidentally let it slip to The Oaf that Hiei and Yukina were siblings. Kuwabara instantly told Yukina, thinking he was doing the two a favor.

How very wrong he was.

Yukina reacted in the exact way Hiei predicted she would: with fear and anger. Snow white tear gems clattered to the floor, and Hiei flinched, knowing he was the cause of her pain.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, then flitted away.

_You won't forgive me _

_But I know you'll be alright_

Genkai had noticed a change in Yukina's behavior. The happy, soft-spoken girl had been replaced with a mean and temperamental demon. She moped around the temple, snapping at anyone and everyone who got in her way. Not even Kuwabara was allowed near her.

Hiei continued to watch over his sister, even though Yukina had made her rejection of him all to clear. He saw the difference as well, and it deeply disturbed him. Of course, he blamed himself. If he weren't such a cold, blood-thirsty killer, Yukina could be happy to find that he was her long lost brother.

As Hiei perched in his tree near the temple brooding, his preoccupied senses missed the sound of a window opening. He did, however, hear Yukina's soft voice calling for him. The same fear that ensnared him so long ago gripped at his heart, and again, Hiei fled into the night.

_It tears me apart that you will never know_

_But I have to let go_

Yukina sighed and buried her face in her hands. Tear gems exploded from her eyes as she sank to the floor sobbing. It was never her intention to hurt her brother, but then, he hurt her first. What right did Hiei have to keep his identity from her? Especially after she asked him specifically to find her brother! Could she really be faulted for being a little angry?

"Yukina."

Yukina slowly turned to face Genkai. The old woman wore a look of concern that few people ever had the privilege to see. With a heartbroken wail, Yukina threw herself at the old martial artist. Genkai caught the sobbing ice maiden, gently comforting her.

"What's wrong with me?" Yukina moaned. "Why won't Hiei accept me?"

"Hiei loves you," Genkai answered softly. Yukina shook her head dejectedly and gripped at the old sensei's waist even tighter. "Yukina, look at me." She wrenched an arm free from the koorime's grasp and placed a finger under Yukina's chin, tilting her head up. "Hiei loves you, more than he loves Kurama. You remember how long it took those two to get together. It sure as hell wasn't a lack of trying on Kurama's part!"

Yukina smiled a little, fondly remembering the lengths Kurama went, just to get Hiei's attention, even if just a little bit. "The point I'm trying to make is that Hiei has been told all his life, from the day he was born until just a few years ago, that he means nothing to anybody," Genkai said seriously. Guilt flooded Yukina's heart, as she recalled how she yelled at her brother and the look of hurt on his face just before he ran away. "Given time, he'll come around."

Yukina lay in Genkai's arms, mulling over what Genkai had said in her mind. By the time she came up with a plan to fix her mistake, her sobbing had been reduced to sniffling, and Genkai was getting up to leave. "Master Genkai?" Yukina called in a small voice. "Could you please call Kurama for me?"

_Everything will slip away_

_Shattered pieces will remain _

_When memories fade into emptiness_

Genkai handed Yukina the phone. A groggy and irritated Kurama was already on the other end.

"Kurama?"

"Yukina."

"Um, is this a bad time?"

"It's three in the morning and I've been up comforting Hiei."

Another wave of guilt washed over Yukina, and she blushed as the full meaning of that statement hit her. "Sorry! I'll call again tomorrow if you're still… um… busy."

Kurama sighed. "No, no, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should not have been sharp with you. What's troubling you?"

"I made a mistake."

"You don't say?" Back in his apartment, Kurama smiled as he ran his fingers through jet black hair. "I suppose you want me to help you fix it?"

"Yes!" Yukina nodded enthusiastically, even though Kurama couldn't see her. "Will you?"

"Of course! Here's what we'll do…"

_Only time will tell its tale_

_If it all has been in vain_

"Where are we going anyway?" Hiei asked grumpily. All morning, Kurama had been fussing over him, getting him ready for… something. Kurama refused to tell him what was going on, only saying that it was a surprise. He had already been through at least three outfits, and now Kurama was styling (or at least trying to) his hair.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kurama answered with an enigmatic smile. He ran the comb through Hiei's unruly black hair one last time and, finally satisfied with his work, gave his fire demon lover a little pat on the shoulder. "You can go look in the mirror now."

Hiei stood up, eyeing the fox suspiciously, and then turned to the mirror on the dresser. His hair stood on end, like he'd been electrocuted, as usual. "Did you even do anything to it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just like combing your hair," Kurama replied with a grin.

Hiei rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurama's car keys from the dresser, muttering under his breath. He tossed the keys at Kurama, who caught them effortlessly. Before he followed his lover out of the apartment, he grabbed a small piece of cloth from the nightstand.

_I can't feel my senses_

"Hiei, before we leave I have to blindfold you."

"WHAT!"

"Hiei, please don't be like this. It's a surprise."

Hiei grumbled and lowered his hands. He reluctantly allowed Kurama to tie the bandana around his eyes, but held tightly to the fox's hand. "I hate surprises," he complained as Kurama backed out of the parking lot.

_I just feel the cold_

Hiei froze. Sitting across from the picnic table he found himself at was none other than Yukina!

He moved to make a break for it, but a strong arm wrapped around his torso and pulled him back. "Oh no you don't!" Kurama said softly. "You need to talk to your sister."

_Frozen_

"First, I would like to apologize," Yukina said, getting right to the point. "I should not have yelled at you. But, I would also like to know why you didn't tell me you were my brother in the first place?"

"Yukina, I…"

_What can I do?_

After the first few sentences, it became easier for Hiei to tell his story. Soon, everything was out in the open, and Yukina was staring, wide-eyed, at her brother.

"Oh my…"

Before he knew what was happening, Yukina launched herself over the picnic table at him. He caught her instinctively, but that didn't prevent him from toppling off the bench, dragging Yukina with him. Kurama laughed merrily at the sight.

_Frozen_

"I am so sorry you had to go through all that!" Yukina whispered, clinging tightly to her brother.

"Hn. You're worth it." Hiei smiled softly and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from Yukina's eyes.

_Tell me I'm frozen_

_But what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons_

_I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth I sacrifice for you_

_You say that I am frozen_

Kurama smiled at the adorable and touching scene. He hated to have to break that up… but he was getting hungry. He cleared his throat loudly, grabbing the twins' attention.

"I'm hungry," he announced. His stomach growled, as if accentuating his point. "Why don't we celebrate your reunion with ice cream?"

Hiei jumped up, pulling his sister with him. Yukina linked her arm with his, and Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand and laced their fingers. Together, the three demons made their way through the scenic park to the nearest ice cream parlor.

_Frozen_


End file.
